Emilia Epide
Emilia Epide, born Emilia Gishki, was the daughter of the leader of a tribe of ritualistic summoners from a world known as Duel Terminal, a Dyson Sphere that was inhabited by a multitude of mysterious creatures and magic-enhanced beings. Originally training in her tribe's arts, Emilia became a victim of her mother's growing insanity, as her mother, Noellia, infected with a sentient virus which started taking her over, and Emilia's controlled mother attempted to use her as the subject of a nearly-guaranteed-to-fail-and-kill-her ritual. Donovan Epide, who was on the world at the time, was working with the Gishki at the time, but uncovered the existence of this virus, and, having grown to be friends with Emilia and sensing her peril, he rescued her, using a modified Warp Scythe to escape. The duo managed to escape to a disabled Grineer Fomorian-class Battleship, that was under attack by Tenno Operatives. Thanks to the Tenno Operatives, Donovan and Emilia managed to escape the ship. Hearing of the issues with the Grineer, Corpus, and Infested, Donovan and Emilia agreed to help, Donovan using his new hybridized nature and powers and Emilia using her rituals and magic. Due to their aid, the Tenno managed to pushed the Grineer out of the Origin system (an alternate/duplicate version of the Sol System), and, in thanks, the Tenno created a pair of modified Prime Warframes, designed explicitly for Donovan's and Emilia's use. Emilia aided Donovan in forming his new government, the Republic of Salleron, soon becoming his second in command, a rank called 'Viceroy', and she and Donovan grew close. They eventually married, the day before they returned to Duel Terminal. When Emilia and Donovan, along with the Republic of Salleron, returned to Duel Terminal, they arrived a short while after Noellia was cleansed of the mind-controlling virus (resulting in a tearful heart-felt reunion by BOTH Emilia and Noellia), and aiding the inhabitants in a war against a race of creatures called the Evilswarm, which were unleashed due to the virus that had infected Noellia before. When they were beaten (thanks to the superior firepower of the Republic), a being that claimed to be a Goddess appeared (much to the displeasure and/or amusement of many of the Republic's members), and tried to destroy everyone. She was dealt with swiftly, via the usage of a massive orbital bombardment on the being's position, once it was lured somewhere safe to fire without damaging any of the tribes in the area. Shortly after the so-called 'Goddess' was defeated, the factions of Duel Terminal integrated into the Republic. Emilia remained by Donovan's side, even throughout the hostilities with the Galactic Empire, the alliance with the Coalition, and beyond. Off-hand comments made by Task Force Sigma member Eria Aquira suggests that Eria was also originally a member of the Gishki Tribe and that she knew Emilia. Personality A good person with a couple small, dark tendencies, Emilia is, generally a pleasant person to be around. She's kind and dedicated, willing to do what she can to protect her loved ones as well as the Republic and her tribe. She cares deeply for Donovan, and tries to help him through his depressions over the destruction of his home universe. Despite all her good traits, however, being born into a tribe that performs summoning rituals on a regular basis does do things to people: she does have a small sadist streak to her, and when someone DOES annoy her enough, she threatens to use them as material for one of her rituals. Certain topics can make her go cold to someone, and situations involving peoples' family members being mind controlled into harming their family will make her enraged at the controller. Abilities As a member of the Gishki Tribe, Emilia is able to summon minions of the Gishki Tribe. She is also skilled in the Gishki Ritual Summoning Arts, she was trained how to use the Gishki Aquamirror, and as the daughter of former Ice Barrier Tribe member and current Gishki Tribe Leader Noellia Gishki, she has limited access to the powers of the now-defunct Ice Barrier Tribe. Due to her's being damaged in battle, and repaired using technology provided by the Reaper Einherjar, and while it still acts like a standard Gishki Aquamirror, Emilia's now has increased abilities, and the Reapertech integrated into it also allows for Machine Manipulation through it, theoretically allowing her to summon mechanical minions and create new Machine Ritual Summons. Emilia is also skilled with Water-based Magic, able to use it for offense, defense, and support purposes. She also possesses Psionics to a limited degree, which are only strengthened when using the modified Nyx Prime Warframe given to her by the Tenno. Gallery GishkiEmilia-DT-EN-VG-NC-4.png|Emilia, casting an attack Foto_evigishki_gustkraken.jpg|Emilia, having summoned and merged with Evigishki Gustkraken EvigishkiMerrowgeist-TF06-JP-VG.png|Emilia, turned into Evigishki Merrowgeist Gishki Warframe.png|Emilia's modified Nyx Prime Warframe